The present invention relates to a method of epitaxially depositing a layer which includes cadmium sulfide, and particularly to such a method which uses liquid phase epitaxy.
Cadmium sulfide, either alone or alloyed with certain other materials, is a semiconductor material which has been used for making piezoelectric devices, solar cells, radiation detectors and the like. Cadmium sulfide is also a direct bandgap material having a bandgap of 2.4 Ev and therefore has possibilities for use in light emitting semiconductor diodes. However, cadmium sulfide has a melting point of about 1750.degree. C. and its elements are highly volatile. Therefore, fabrication of this material requires highly sophisticated equipment and skills. To permit greater ease of making devices which include cadmium sulfide, it would be desirable to be able to simply and easily deposit layers of this material on a substrate.